The publication “Roller nanoimprint lithography” (J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 16 (6), 1998, pages 3926 to 3928) discloses an embossing method, a so-called roller nanoimprint method, in which a photoresist situated on a substrate is patterned by means of a roller running over the substrate.